The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and, more particularly, to an anti-icing system for a gas turbine compressor.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air received from the compressor is mixed with a fuel and is combusted to create combustion gases. The combustion gases are directed into the turbine. In the turbine, the combustion gases pass across turbine blades of the turbine, thereby driving the turbine blades, and a shaft to which the turbine blades are attached, into rotation. The rotation of the shaft may further drive a load, such as an electrical generator, that is coupled to the shaft. The temperature of the air supplied to the air intake may affect the performance of the gas turbine system, particularly if the temperature is too low. Low temperature intake air may result in inlet icing, which can reduce the performance and reliability of the gas turbine system.